The Many Returns of Laurel Lance
by Taw2541
Summary: A series of one-shots that show how Laurel Lance of Earth 1 could have been saved and return to life. There will be a different form of resurrection for each chapter.
1. Two Laurels, One Earth

**This story will discuss various methods in which Laurel Lance of Earth 1 could have been resurrected from the dead, there will be a different method in each chapter. Some will be fairly obvious and some won't. **

* * *

Laurel Lance of Earth 2 knocked on an apartment door, and it opened; revealing Tommy Merlyn, a friend of hers from her Earth. "Wow, you ... you really look just like her," Tommy said stating the obvious.

"I'm your wife's doppelganger, of course, I look like her." Earth 2 Laurel remarked.

"Woah, you might actually have a bigger mouth on you than her." Tommy chuckled. "Come on in."

Walking into Laurel's apartment, she saw family photos of her, Tommy, Quentin, Sara, and more. Eventually, Earth 2 Laurel came across her doppelganger. She was sitting on her couch bouncing a beautiful little girl with jet-black no older than 3 on her knee. Earth 1 Laurel caught her doppelganger in her eye and put her daughter down.

"Becca, sweetie, why don't you don't go play with daddy for a bit. Mommy needs to talk to her twin." Earth 1 Laurel told her little girl.

"Okay, Mama," Becca said and hugged her

"Love you, baby girl." Earth 1 Laurel hugged her back. Quickly Becca ran to her father and picking up his daughter who he named after his mother he left the room leaving the two versions of the same woman together.

Earth 1 Laurel got off her couch and stared at her doppelganger, she had a shorter haircut than her and she had bleached her hair blonde compared to Laurel's natural blonde hair. She also spotted a tattoo or two on her, she'd never get a tattoo, her dad would have killed her. "So if this as weird for you as it is for me?" Earth 1 Laurel asked.

"Definitely." Earth 2 Laurel replied and they took a seat together on a nearby table. "So what do you remember?" She asked.

"Well when J'onn came by to restore my memories it ... it was quite a lot to take in." Earth 1 Laurel admitted.

"Same. I felt like one of the worst hangovers I've ever had." Earth 2 Laurel replied.

"Listen, um, I'll cut to the chase. I want you to continue to be the Black Canary." Earth 1 Laurel stated.

"Are ... are you sure, I mean I can get another name." Earth 2 Laurel admitted.

"You need it more than me." Earth 1 Laurel said.

"You deserve it more than me." Earth 2 Laurel countered.

"Maybe. But ... but even if I wanted to be I couldn't. When Darhk stabbed me, in this universe I was pregnant with my daughter; and I nearly lost her and it took months for me to back into shape." Earth 1 Laurel explained.

"So what, you're just going to do playdates, preschool, and change diapers?" Earth 2 Laurel snarked.

"Whoa, you really do have a mouth of you." Earth 1 Laurel remarked. "Yes, that's exactly what I want to do. And you know what? I love it, I love being a mom."

"You do look happy as one." Earth 2 Laurel noticed.

"I am. But that's not the only reason when Oliver gave up his life to fix ... well, pretty much everything and after my original memories were restored, I realized I have this great life because of him." Earth 1 Laurel stated and her counterpart continued to listen. "Since I'm talking to myself here, I know that ... that you had an Oliver on your Earth."

"Yeah." She admitted to her doppelganger, thinking fondly of her Ollie who was more faithful to her than the other version of him.

"Well, in the old universe, Oliver and I despite everything that happened between us I still loved him and ... in a way he still loved me. He asked me to never doubt his love for me ... but I did, more than once. But now, now I never will again. And, I don't want to throw away this gift he gave me. I don't want to make my daughter an orphan or my husband, who I really love and have a second chance with a widower."

"I get that, I wouldn't want to throw this life away either if I were you; especially after everything you've been through." Earth 2 Laurel acknowledged. "While I am the Black Canary, I promise I will try to live up to you and your sister." She swore.

"I know you will, take care of yourself ... Laurel." Earth 1 Laurel said.

"You too ... Laurel." Earth 2 Laurel replied and got up to leave the apartment.

"You know, I actually had a dream about there being two of you," Tommy said as he entered the room. "Any chance we could -?"

"Not on your life, Merlyn." Earth 1 Laurel said sarcastically with a smile knowing were was going with that thought. Laurel went over and then kissed her husband, she could remember calling Oliver the love of her life in one universe on her deathbed. But here, in this universe, this was the love of her life. "I love you, Tommy."

"I love you too," Tommy said then resumed the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: What you are about to hear right now is a kind of a bitter and angry rant, so I apologize but I really needed to get this stuff off of my chest. **

**I am very upset that Arrow did not resurrect Laurel Lance of Earth 1 in the series finale. When Oliver restarted the multiverse and created Earth-Prime he brought back all the people who did in his life; his mother, Tommy, Emiko and Quentin but not Laurel. Moira speculates that the reason his father, Robert, wasn't brought back was that he didn't want to take away the deaths that made him who he is. If that's true, then Tommy's death shouldn't have been adverted because after he died was when Oliver decided to stop killing on a regular basis. Now, one could argue that Diggle and Felicity influenced him on this decision but it was Tommy's death that was the final nail that made him do this, so this reason is kinda bullshit. Oliver not bringing back Laurel, is not only something that he would do but something that the writer should have made him done without question. I mean he brought back his evil half-sister, he would have brought back one of his oldest friends and great loves but he didn't because of the writers. **

**Speaking of Tommy, the fact that he just mentions that he married Laurel in this new universe also irritates me. If Laurel was alive in this new universe I would be a sad because I'm primarily a Lauriver shipper but I would have been mostly happy for Laurel to be alive, married, and happy with someone other than Oliver; I'm not blind to what he's put her through and that she deserved someone like Tommy. But the fact that she was married and still died, pisses me off because they brought Tommy back just to make the poor guy a widower. If they wanted Earth 2 Laurel for the spin-off, they could have just left Earth 1 Laurel to stay family woman while giving her blessing to her double to continue to be Black Canary for the sake of her family but they didn't. (Side Note: I'm also annoyed that Laurel admitted that Earth 2 Oliver cheated on her with her sister, as I believed and hoped for a long time that he was more faithful than his counterpart.)**

**As for Earth 2 Laurel, even she admitted that Oliver would have brought her doppelganger back instead of her and the fact she or rather Katie Cassidy on some level has to point it out really says something. It is more than possible for both Laurels to coexist on the same Earth and in the same scene for god's sake. They could have even created a Earth-Prime Laurel with the memories, abilities, and personality traits both Laurels, which I will cover in the next chapter. According to Marc Guggenheim to not bring Earth 1 Laurel into Prime Earth was a "difficult" decision for him and the others of Arrow's staff, but they choose Earth 2 Laurel mostly for the spin-off and because they didn't want to throw away her character development. While a part of me can understand that, given the writers and Guggie's treatment of Earth 1 Laurel it is impossible to believe him when he says how difficult it was for him and the Arrow writers, given how they treated her over the years.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the rant but Laurel is one of the poorly treated characters I've ever seen both before and after her death and all the missed opportunities to just bring her back even if not to be the Black Canary again, will always be a sore spot for me. Like some people who are still angered over things like the cancelation of TV's Firefly, the series finale of Seinfield, or the death of Carl Grimes in the Walking Dead. This is mine for me and many others like me.**


	2. Two Black Canaries in One

"It's just hard because now, there's no one who knows me from my old life," Sara admitted to Barry.

"I wouldn't say that." A familiar voice said from behind them and the two turned around and saw Laurel Lance or at least a version of her. This one had the shorter haircut of Earth 2 Laurel but the natural blonde hair of Earth 1 Laurel. Dressed in black leather, she walked to Sara and Barry. "For the record your right by the way, about me letting you when all those times when climbed that tree." Laurel reminisced.

Getting up, Sara stared at this woman. "Laurel?" Sara said. She never told the other Laurel that story, she hadn't talked to her as much as she should probably have done but still, Sara couldn't shake this feeling that this was her sister. "When ... when I told you about joining Rip Hunter and his mission to stop Vandal Savage, what did I tell you." Sara pressed.

"I told you to be a hero in the light, to be the White Canary and to not wear a mask because you've lived in the shadows long enough," Laurel answered fondly.

Failing to control herself, Sara teared up and hugged Laurel as painfully and as tightly as possible. "Laurel, Laurel." Sara cried into her shoulder.

"Laurel is it ... is it really you, the real you?" Barry asked needing to be sure.

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that Barry," Laurel answered.

Letting go of her sister, Sara briefly wondered if her dream come true was now to be snuffed out. "What do you mean by that?" Sara asked though afraid to know the answer.

Laurel then got between the two and screamed on the ground, from her mouth the Canary Cry that Earth 2 Laurel was infamous for then proceed to pulverize the ground with the powerful sonic wave she emitted. Laurel eventually came to a stop and Sara and Barry unblocked their ears from the pain she emitted. "So um, I think there some things we both need to fill the other in on." Laurel acknowledged.

Later on, Laurel and Sara were at a bar doing shots of tequila; Barry had left to let the sisters get reacquainted. Finishing their last shots both of the sisters put the glasses down. "Oh, that's the good stuff," Sara exclaimed.

"Very good, stuff," Laurel said pouring another shot for herself.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but should you really be drinking?" Sara asked.

"Probably not, but I was only an alcoholic in one life so it's 50/50," Laurel replied taking another shot. "Promise I keep an eye on it though."

"What do you mean one life?" Sara asked perplexed.

"It's kinda hard to explain, I'm not really sure I understand it myself," Laurel said doubtfully. "But basically it's like I have two different sets of memories in my head. I mean, I can remember my life on Earth 1 but I can remember my life on Earth 2 and everything I did as my Earth 2 self."

"So what ... are my sister or are you Earth 2 Laurel?" Sara asked.

"I think ... I don't know. Maybe I'm both or maybe I'm someone else, something else." Laurel admitted and Sara just looked at her unsure about what to say. "My turn, what the hell happened ... how ... how am I like this?"

"It was Oliver, he um ... he ... uh, it's hard to explain really. I need to make a call." Sara said and phoned J'onn. Eventually, the Martian Manhunter telepathically poured all of the information about the Crisis into Laurel's head as well as missing gaps in her memories about the death of her Earth 2 self who was vaporized by Anti-Matter while trying to save lives.

"Uh, that ... that is a lot to take in. I'm gonna need a bottle of aspirin." Laurel exclaimed in pain holding her head. "Ollie ... Ollie really did all of that." She said sadly as she began to tear up and eventually started to cry.

"Hey ... hey, Laurel are you okay?" Sara asked and Laurel just left her and bar in the dust.

The next day, after the Anti-Monitor Crisis was finally over; Sara went to search for Laurel after she aided them in the fight. Eventually, Sara found her in a tattoo shop and saw her getting a tattoo just below her neck. "You know, Dad always said he would kill us if we ever got ink on our bodies," Sara recalled with a smile.

"Yeah well, I had a few tattoos on Earth 2 so I kinda a feel naked without one." She said remarked.

"There, all done." The tattooist said taking the needle off her skin. "Want to see?" Laurel got up and looked at the mirror with Sara gazing at her skin's new artwork. The design was an arrow with a bird or rather a canary on the right and left side connected to an arrow in an all-black color.

"Well, what do you think?" Laurel asked.

"Kinda awesome actually, there deeper meaning to it?" Sara asked her own question.

"Does there had to be?" Laurel remarked and Sara just gave her skeptical look, causing Laurel huff knowing she had to answer. "The Canaries represent me or rather the women that I was. One's the woman from Earth 1 who devoted her life to helping others, who managed to overcome so much heartache and pain and become someone even better than she already was. The other is a woman who was lost in darkness for a long time before finally being pulled out of it and found her path to becoming what she always was deep down, a hero." She explained.

"And the arrow is Ollie, isn't it?" Sara figured out rather easily.

"Yeah, Ollie ... I think he did this, I think he had something to do with why I am the way I am now. My two other lives, he ... he connected them together somehow and made me who I am now. You know it's funny, as much I loved Ollie I would have never gotten a tattoo for him given how things ended between us and now here I am getting one for him ... in a way." Laurel reminisced. "But it's not just that, the women I was ... the women that make up who I am now, they were pretty damn incredible in their own ways, so I got a lot to live to from both of them."

Laurel put on her leather jacket back on and walked over to Sara. "Sara you asked me if I'm really your sister, I think ... I think in this universe I am her but also the Laurel you knew as Black Siren. If that makes any sense." Laurel explained.

"Just tell me one thing?" Sara asked.

"Anything sure." Laurel insisted.

"Do you remember everything we did together growing up, every stupid fight we had, or ... or bringing back from the dead, or every time we said we loved each other?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, yeah I remember all of it," Laurel stated with a smile

Sara then hugged her tightly. "Then you are my sister, in this universe or any other; you are my sister." She proclaimed. Eventually, they parted and an idea popped into Sara's head. "Say um, would you like another tattoo with me?"

"Depends on what it is and if your paying for it," Laurel replied.

"I'll pay for it." Sara chuckled.

Later on, Laurel insisted that they go to Star City and entered City Hall. According to Laurel, there was something about this new universe that Sara didn't know. Entering the Mayor's office, Sara saw exactly what Laurel meant: it was there father, Quentin Lance, alive and well. "Dad?" Sara muttered sadly.

"Sara. Laurel. What a surprise." Quentin said as he then hugged and kissed them both.

"Dad, it's ... it's really you." Sara said.

"Last I check yeah, what's the matter, Sara? You look like you haven't seen me in years?" He mentioned.

"It ... it does feel like it's been a while." Sara acknowledged, knowing she hadn't seen him in almost two years. "Can, uh, can we have a group hug." She asked.

"You hate group hugs." Laurel pointed out.

"I'll make an exception this once," Sara said as the three all brought it in together. Sara realized that Oliver didn't just bring Laurel back to life, he brought there father back too; he put their family back together. Sara caught a glimpse of the tattoo on under Laurel's wrist that she had just gotten before coming here, it was the same tattoo that Sara herself had. Of two canaries circling each other, always together, a white and a black one, of Sara and Laurel.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I thought about it a lot and I would have actually preferred both Laurels to become one person a Laurel Lance (Earth-Prime) if you will. That way the individual journeys that each one went through ultimately played part in creating this Laurel. As for the tattoos I mention, the title card logo from Arrow 8x09 is the tattoo on Laurel's back and tattoos under her and Sara's left wrists are the same design that Constantine showed Sara in Legends 3x10 in case you need a visual idea of what they are.**

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave reviews.**


	3. Spear of Destiny

Sara stood there soaking everything in and everything that she just did. Fighting the desire to bring back her sister, Laurel, and give her the life she deserved; Sara depowered the Spear of Destiny and in doing so defeated Eobard Thawne and the rest of his Legion of Doom. Sara just stood there on the battlefield on World War 1 and felt melancholic, she joined the Legends to find a way to bring Laurel back and she had the key to do it right in her hands, and she didn't do it.

"Sara, are you alright?" Rip asked touching her shoulder.

"I don't know. I ... I could have brought Laurel back but I didn't. The Spear ... it showed me everything I could ever want, everything I wanted for Laurel. And I just ... I just gave that up." Sara exclaimed not entirely sure what to feel.

"Sara ... I, as someone who has also failed to bring back his own family my I give some advice." He brought up and she turned to him. "Find a way to keep living and do as much good as you can until the day comes when you see them again."

"I just ... I just don't know if I -." She started to say but then saw something in the field and ran to it.

"Sara!" Rip yelled but she simply ignored him. Moving down the hill, Sara had caught a glimpse of a blonde woman lying in the grass; it couldn't be, but Sara had to check, she had to be sure. Nearing the body, Sara saw that the woman was dressed all in black, in a dress that someone would wear to a funeral Sara thought. Turning her over, Sara saw her face and stumbled back, she knew it, in her bones, she knew it; it was Laurel.

"Hmm ... hmm, uh, S-Sara?" Laurel said as if she was waking up from a night of sleep.

"Laurel?" Sara said tearfully.

"Where ... Where am I?" Laurel asked as she looked around wondering how she got here when she was just in the hospital a few seconds ago. Her confusion was then interrupted by Sara hugging her as tightly as physically possible. Pulling away from her, she looked Sara in the eyes. "What the hell is going on?"

"I uh, I got a lot to fill you in on." Sara chuckled.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, Sara got Laurel a change of clothes, sat her down to explain everything that happened to her after she died. "So what's the last thing that you remember?" Sara asked.

"The hospital. I was talking to Ollie and then all the sudden I felt my eyes roll up in the back on my head." Laurel recalled. "I didn't ... I didn't make it did I?"

"No." Sara said reluctantly, the wound still fresh despite Laurel's return.

"Then how am I alive and in World War 1?" Laurel asked.

"The Spear of Destiny." Sara answered.

"The what?" Laurel asked curiously.

"It was a magical weapon that could be used to alter reality to whatever the user desires. You could make the entire world into something for yourself if you wanted." Sara explained.

"Like, bringing your sister back from the dead." Laurel figured.

"Yeah. Like bringing you back." Sara agreed.

"Wow. I guess you using a god-like weapon to bring me back makes us even for me using a magic hot tub to bring you back, huh?" Laurel joked.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess it does." Sara chuckled. "Or rather it would."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked wondering her sister's meaning.

"Laurel when I had the spear, I used it's power to make it an ordinary spear again." Sara admitted. "I couldn't let people like Thawne, Darhk, or Merlyn use it for their own self-gain ever again."

"So ... what are you saying that you didn't bring be back?" Laurel asked.

"Not ... intentionally I think. I sorry Laurel, I'm so sorry." Sara shamefully admitted. Laurel just sat quietly still processing everything. A small part of her was angry at Sara for not trying to bring back, especially since she did for her. On the other hand, Laurel understood, looking back she knew she was being selfish for using the Lazarus Pit on Sara, so, a part of her was ... glad, she supposed that was the word; for Sara not making the same selfish choice that she did.

"Captain Lance, we have arrived in 2016." Gideon, the Waverider's artificial intelligence, spoke up.

"What the hell was that?" Laurel said startled.

"That's Gideon. Our ship's talking computer." Sara answered. "Listen the Legion of Doom, are from different points in history and we've got to drop them back to the moment that they were recruited."

"Okay." Laurel said slowly not understanding any of this craziness.

"Gideon. My sister still has a lot to catch up since she died. Would you mind filling in the blanks." Sara asked.

"Right away Captain Lance." Gideon responded politely ignoring the talking computer comment.

"Captain Lance?" Laurel said with a smirk and Sara smiled. "How weird has your life gotten?" She asked.

"So weird." Sara answered with humor as she left go drop off Darhk.

"Miss Lance." Gideon announced getting Laurel's attention. "If you look to the screen on your left, you will see all the events that happened to your city and family following your death at the hands of Damien Darhk." Looking at the screen, Laurel saw articles about her death. How Oliver revealed to the public that she was the Black Canary and even had a statue of her built in her honor for all good work as hero.

* * *

Rip gathered his things and took one last look at the ship, as he decided to leave but he was stopped by Sara as he about exit the ship. "Hey, you going on a trip?" She asked causing him to turn around.

"Uh, yes, in fact." Rip stated.

"I was joking." Sara pointed out.

"Right. Yes, well, we both know that I don't have a sense of humor at times." He admitted was a rather sad smile. "But, uh, yes, I am taking my leave."

"What do you mean, "leave"?" She asked.

"This team has functioned far better in my absence than it ever did under my leadership. You saved reality itself." He told her.

"Well, you were there, too." She reassured him.

"Yes, but I've realized that there's nothing further for me to teach you." He told her making her feel proud. "Any of you."

"So, what? You're just gonna walk out of here and not say good-bye?" She asked.

"I was going to borrow the jump ship, actually." He said pointing the direction.

"I think Mick would call that stealing." She replied.

"Oh, yes. Well, maybe Mr. Rory has had somewhat of an affect on me." He admitted.

"And you on me, Captain." She said with gratitude.

"Ah, I'm no longer the captain. You are. And in that spirit permission to depart, Captain Lance." He asked.

"Permission granted." She said happily.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Laurel said and both Rip and Sara turned around to see her packed, ready to leave.

"Laurel, you wanna leave too?" Sara asked walking towards her. "I was going drop you back off at Star City."

"Yeah, could you delay that for a while, just til I figure some things out." Laurel asked.

"But why?" Sara asked.

"Why did you leave us after you came back from the dead?" Laurel reminded her causing her to look down, slightly ashamed. "That's what I thought. Look, Sara, after everything that I've learned that just happened after I died, I ... I need some time to get some perspective. I need to figure out what I'm going to do next with my life, now that I have it back."

Taking a quiet moment, Sara understood better than anyone probably. "What about Dad and Oliver and the Team? What do I tell them?" Sara asked.

"Tell them I'm alive and that I'll see them again someday. Tell them exactly what I'm telling you. I think they'll understand." Laurel insisted.

"They better." Sara said and two sister hugged each other goodbye. "Stay out trouble, okay."

"Yeah like that'll happen." Laurel said with small laugh. Parting she looked at Rip Hunter. "Mr. Hunter, I hope you don't mind my company."

"Not at all Miss Lance and it's Rip." Rip said politely and the two went to the jump ship.

"Sara." Laurel said stopping for a moment catching her sister's attention. "Gideon told me some things about the Spear, about it shows you what you want them most. What did it show you?"

"It showed me us. We were just watching movies together like we used to. You were married to Ollie and had kids. I was a doctor, like I dreamed of being when I was a kid." Sara told her. "It was basically what I'd always imagine you and I might have if I'd never gotten on the Gambit. God, I wanted that life so badly for both of us."

"But then you wouldn't have the life you have right now. You wouldn't be the person you are now." Laurel said and approached her sister. "Look Sara, I ... I hated you and Ollie for getting on that stupid boat when I was with him. I hated you both for that and everything else that followed. But looking back, looking back I can't help but wonder if you could have become the person you are now if you hadn't got on the Gambit. The woman you are now, she's extraordinary. A total bad-ass." Laurel said proudly causing Sara to smile. "Maybe we would have been happier in this new reality, but I don't think I would like that if it meant giving up who we are right now. My life, might be really messy right now and I've got a lot to figure out but I like who we are now; especially you. I've never seen so ... so-"

"So what?" Sara asked curiously.

"Fulfilled. Like you've finally found out where you've always belonged." Laurel answered and Sara smiled in agreement. "Maybe the Spear brought me back because it wanted to thank you, for being strong enough to do the right thing."

"Well if it did, it's the best gift I could ask for." Sara said tearfully. "I love you sis."

"Love you too, always and forever." Laurel smiled and rejoined the former Time Master.

"So any destination in mind, Miss Lance." Rip asked.

"Dealer's choice and it's Laurel. You know your not quite what I expected, Rip." Laurel replied.

"What were you expecting Laurel?" He asked.

"I didn't expect you to be so cute." She said passing him as he was stunned by her flirtation, smiling he was starting to see the resemblance between the Lance sisters and not just the blonde hair.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Looking back the build up in the Legends Season 2 finale was the best way for Sara to bring Laurel back with the Spear of Destiny whether it was intentional or not. Now, I still love Sara as a character but it was after this moment were this just felt out of character for her and additionally her absences in Star City and to her father just leave her feeling rather uncaring to her dad and Team Arrow.**


	4. Flashpoint

Barry stood up still horrified by the realization that he erased Sara Diggle from the timeline, replacing John's daughter with a son instead. Meanwhile, someone entered the bunker and Felicity greeted her.

"Oh, Barry what a surprise." A familiar feminine voice said and Barry turned around to see it was Laurel Lance.

"La … Laurel?" Barry said surprised and before he could react, which for him was saying something, the woman whose funeral he just attended several months ago quickly embraced him.

"What brings you by?" She asked now looking directly at him and saw that he was stunned to see her. "Barry are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I … I –" Barry said still processing everything.

"Uh, Barry was just dropping by for some help about a tricky case he's working on." Felicity said speaking up to cover for Barry.

"Oh, need a good lawyer?" Laurel asked.

"Uh, no I, I don't think so." Barry answered reluctantly.

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be over there training." Laurel said and went over near the punching bag.

Barry stood there watching Laurel, something that Felicity noticed. "Okay spill what's up with you? Why are you gawking at Laurel so much?" Felicity asked.

"She's alive." Barry stated.

"Of course she's alive. Wait was she not alive in the previous timeline." She asked grimly.

"No she wasn't." He admitted and then looked directly at her. "In the previous timeline, Darhk he killed her when he escaped from Iron Heights."

"What, really? Oh, god." She spoke sadly.

"What? Felicity I need to know happened now, I need to know what else I screwed up." He pressed.

"Darhk he ... he also got out of prison. But Quentin ... he was the one who died." She said reluctantly.

"What?" He said slightly horrified.

"Quentin, he ... after he got the team into the prison. But when he heard how bad things were getting he went inside to help and ... and-" She explained.

"Darhk killed him." He finished for her.

"In front of Laurel." She further explained. "Darhk he, he used his magic to prevent everyone from moving and he was going to kill Laurel but Quentin came in at the last moment to stop him. He then basically begged Darhk to kill him instead, it took some convincing and ... some pretty shrewd taunts but um, Darhk obliged him." She finished tearing up a little, remembering how hard it was for Laurel, Sara, and her mother, Donna, who was in love with Quentin.

Barry felt disgusted, on one hand Laurel was alive but at the cost of her father. He had basically traded Quentin's life for hers. Silently approaching her, Laurel, Barry watched as Laurel set up a table and put several coffee mugs on the table; all spread out in a single line.

"Hey uh, Laurel how ... how are you doing, with your dad?" He asked reluctantly.

"About the same as you, when you asked me the last time." Laurel snapped bitterly and angrily. "Sorry, Barry, I just ... I shouldn't have snapped at you like that given how you probably understand what I'm going through right now better than anyone." She said apologetically remembering about his dad being killed by Zoom.

"Yeah, Laurel it's okay." He replied. "But seriously, how are you doing?"

"You know almost everyone I know tells me that what my dad for me, sacrificing himself for me, it's what ... it's what any father who loved his daughter would do. It's what he would have done. But it doesn't stop me from blaming myself for him dying." She said regretfully.

"Laurel, you are not to blame for father's death." He said knowing that he was responsible for it, before reminding himself. "Darhk was and he's gone, thanks to Oliver."

"Barry did you hit your head or something?" She said puzzled by his statement. "Why would you say that Oliver killed Darhk when you know for a fact I did."

"Right ... sorry, I guess I just forgot." He said after a brief pause where he discovered another difference between the two timelines.

"If you don't mind Barry I got some practicing to do with my powers." She told him.

"Powers?" He said surprised just as Laurel then widen her stance and then screamed with a force that released powerful sonic waves that cause Barry to quickly cover his ears in pain. The wave the shattered a two coffee mugs with her powers, stopping once she did.

"Dammit." She cursed and then walked over to the table. "Still can't pin point it just yet." As Laurel was gather the shards from the broken mugs, Barry realized that Laurel had powers now. Powers exactly like her doppelganger, Black Siren, from Earth 2 that he fought months ago after her funeral. "Gotta say I got no problem using these powers on a son-of-a-bitch like Darhk, but ... it terrifies me that I could accidentally blow someone's eardrums out with them or worse."

"Especially if you're in the bedroom." Felicity joked joining the conversation. "Although I guess that depends on whether or not your a moaner or screamer." She said nervously.

"Well, you would have to get me in bed to find out." Laurel suggested sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm going to go." Barry said getting uncomfortable with their conversation.

"Good see you Barry." Laurel said saying her goodbyes.

"Yeah, you too, Laurel." Barry said with her nervous smile and then ran out of the bunker at super speed. It was going to be a long run, even for him, he changed so much of his family and friends' lives; Cisco, Joe, Iris and now, Laurel and her father.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think I remember reading somewhere that Flashpoint was suppose to be involved with Laurel's return in season 5, according to Wendy Mericle. Obviously they either lied or they're cowards for not following through with it. What do you think about the timeline changes I made.**


	5. Deal with the Devil

**In Chapter 1, I mentioned that some methods to bring Laurel back would be fairly obvious but others wouldn't. This is one of the least likely ones but I thought would be interesting****.**

* * *

"Hmph!" Sara grunted as she was thrown to the floor by Neron. As the White Canary struggled to get to her feet, Sara looked at the demonic entity who was currently possessing her friend Ray Palmer. "Ray. Ray come on, push him out. You're stronger than he is." She pleaded, hoping that Ray was in their somehow.

"Ray's out of the picture Sara," Neron said with a delightful grin. Sara was used to seeing that grin full of positive energy but now, now it was just filled with malicious intent.

Getting to setting position, Sara then spoke up. "Alright then, kill me. You're going to anyway, so just get on with it."

"Kill you?" He said and grabbed Sara by the shirt then threw her across the room against the wall. "Now why would I want to do that?" He said walking towards her.

"So what do you want?" She asked shrugging off her discomfort.

"What I always want to do. I want to make a deal." He answered, kneeling down to talk to her directly. "I want to give you the thing you want the most."

"Well your out of luck Neron, because you've got nothing-"

"I can give you your sister back." He said cutting her off.

"Wh ... What? How do you even know that?" She asked stunned and confused.

"Hello, I possessing your dear friend here. And, Ray's such a people person; knowing everyone so well. In your case, bringing your sister Laurel back to life." He filled her in.

"That's ... that's not possible." She stated reluctantly.

"Oh, it's perfectly possible for me. You see using the power of your soul as a conduit, I can do just about anything." He said going into detail.

"Yeah. Well, what happens to my soul after the deal is made?" She inquired bitterly.

"Guess, someone never read Faust in school. Obviously, your soul belongs to hell after this over. To me specifically." He said as he got up, crossing his arms.

"That's what I thought. Yeah, hard pass." She replied.

"Come on Sara, we both know you want your sister back." He countered. "You join the Legends to find a way to bring Laurel back, you've even come close a few times. And now, now I'm offering you the chance to do it."

Sara sat silent for a moment, contemplating what she wanted. "You're right. I still think about bringing Laurel back, and my father. But if it's going to cost me, my soul, then you can forget it. My sister and my dad, they wouldn't want me to throw it away for them. For anything, even for them." She said proudly. "So take your offer and go directly back to hell."

"Come on Sara, your fate is already sealed. Least you could do is choose who to work for and try to get something out of it." He commented and Sara couldn't help but be curious about what he meant by her fate being sealed.

"Wait. Would do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Come on, Sara. You know exactly what I mean." He said confirming her suspicions.

"I'm ... I'm going to hell?" She muttered under her breath.

"Does it really surprise you, Sara? It shouldn't really." He said in a mocking tone and the started moving around the room. "Considering your stint in the League of Assassins, the people you've murdered. The people you've tortured." He said pushing on her self-loathing and guilt as a former assassin. "If I'm being completely honest, which for me is a rarity, your work impresses me. It's why I'm making you this offer instead of just killing you outright."

Taking a moment to gather herself, Sara eventually responded. "So I'm going to hell, big deal, doesn't bother me." She lied.

"Really, it doesn't bother at all." He said knowing she was playing hard to get with this. "All the things you've done, the times you and your team have saved the world; and it doesn't bother you at all that your still going to hell after all of that?"

"I didn't do it for that ... I ... I." She said trying to speak up.

"But even when you did save the world, you and your team just created another set of problems. You just created a new mess for you and your team to clean up." The demon pointed out.

"What's your point!" She said angrily.

"My point is why don't you actually finish what you sat out to do when you rejoined the Legends? Bring your sister back to life, as she did for you. Make it up to Laurel, for all the times you weren't there for her and your family. Be her sister, Sara. Be her hero." He said convincingly like a salesman selling a car or a house.

Sara paused contemplating her situation. She had been tortured by Neron for god knows how long, despite all her training to withstand torture from the League; enduring the injuries from a super-strong demon was her physical limit. But it wasn't just that. Neron was right, she never stopped wanting to bring Laurel back and now, her father. She had the chance more than once, at first she justified it as protecting the timeline or making sure no one could use the power to alter reality to suit their own whims. But now, now she learned that everything that she had just done; all the people she helped throughout history and all the times she and her team save the world didn't help her on her journey towards redemption. She was damned and deep down, deep down she always suspected that she was. If she was going to die right now and destined to suffer in hellfire, let something good come from it.

"Can ... can you ... can you bring back my dad as well?" She asked shedding a tear.

"Sorry, one customer per soul. Your choice, your father or your sister." He said with a cruel smile.

If Sara didn't hate the bastard already, she certainly did now. John was right. Whenever Neron wanted to win, he sought to do it in the cruelest manner possible and making her choose between her dad or Laurel was exactly the cruelest way he could do so. Sara loved her dad and she missed him, but as hard as it was for her to swallow she knew her dad lived a full life. Laurel, on the other hand, she knew there was so much more her sister could've done, wanted to do. And she would do it if she was going to hell no matter what then she would do right by Laurel, she would be there for her family.

"Bring ... bring my sister back. Make sure that she lives a long and happy life, and when I die, my soul is yours." She demanded reluctantly.

Flashing that evil grin of his, Neron reached out his hand. "It's a deal." He said and Sara slowly took it. Once she did, Sara felt like she was being burned alive from the inside out. It was her soul that was on fire, she realized.

Collapsing on the floor, Sara slowly opened her eyes and saw her; her sister. Crawling towards her, Sara shook her to wake her up and feel that she was warm to the touch. "Laurel? Laurel!" She shouted at her.

"Hmmm. S ... Sara?" Laurel said groggily.

"Laurel it's you? It's really you." Sara said joyfully and tearfully.

"What ... what happened? Where are we?" Laurel asked as she got up, which was hard to do considering how hard Sara was hugging her.

"Awww. Isn't that sweet." Neron said sarcastically, causing the Lance sisters to look at the fiend possessing Ray Palmer.

"Ray?" Laurel said confused.

"Despite this handsome mug, no. I'm not Ray Palmer." He said in a manner that gave Laurel the creeps. "Well this has been fun, Sara, but I've got to jet. I look forward to having you in my services someday, which considering your mortality rate might not be that long." He said smugly and was about to leave the room until he started laughing; slowly and in a maniacal manner.

"What's so funny you son-of-a-bitch?" Sara yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No wait, no I'm not." Neron said turning around. "I was going to keep this to myself, Sara. I really was. But this is, this is just too juicy to keep to a secret." He chuckled.

"Keep what to yourself?" Sara angrily demanded to know.

"I lied to you, Sara. About you going to hell, you were never destined for it until now." He delightfully admitted and Sara's face slowly but surely contorted into a horrific expression. "You see if you look back on our conversation, I never told you directly that you were going to hell; all I really did was imply it. I did mean what I said about wanting you in my services, however. Honestly, the human capacity for self-loathing and guilt never ceases to amaze me."

"You bastard, you evil bastard," Sara shouted in rage and got up to kill him but Neron grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Sara!" Laurel shouted and got up to fight to Ray clutched her throat faster than she could react and brought her to her knees as he began to squeeze.

"Laurel! Leave her alone!" Sara screamed.

"Relax. I remember the terms of the deal; a long and happy life." Neron said almost bitterly since he couldn't kill Laurel. He then threw her across the room, next to Sara. "Well, this was fun. I'll be seeing you, Sara." He stated, then vanished into thin air as he began to whistle "Pop goes the Weasel."

"Sara?" Laurel said picking herself up. "What ... what did you just do?" She asked, and Sara just fell silent at what she had just done. She got her sister back but at a price that was too steep and one that she didn't have to pay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So this method is a little similar to the Crossroads deals on Supernatural but still it is a possible method. For those who might express that Sara wouldn't sell her soul to bring back her family, remember that she does have her fair share of shame, guilt, and self-loathing. Plus, Neron is the kind of demon who would know who press all of the right buttons to make her do it; I'm just suggesting it could have happened.**


	6. The Body Swap

Star City General, Night

Oliver and Quentin stood in a private room in Star City General, there they gazed at Black Siren, the doppelganger of Oliver's former love and Quentin's eldest daughter from a parallel Earth. There Earth 2 Laurel laid in bed, unconscious and in critical condition. The splinter between Oliver and his team turned into conflict and Dinah confronted Laurel. Laurel who had killed Dinah's former partner and love, Vincent Sobel, and Dinah who had wanted revenge; shot her in the head. Quentin and Oliver were so distraught over what they were seeing, even though this wasn't their Laurel to see her bedridden and dying in a hospital brought back to many familiar and painful memories to both of them.

"Deputy Mayor. Deputy Mayor." Dr. Elizabeth Schwartz said to him finally grabbing his attention.

"I'm sorry doc. What were you saying?" Quentin asked.

"Your daughter survived the gunshot wound, physically speaking. Her vital organs are still functioning but her brain function is not looking good, when she recovers we have no idea what the damage will be. That is if she recovers." She added after a brief pause.

"If?" Oliver asked.

"Mr. Mayor, survivors of gunshot wounds to the head can vary we've done the best we can but in all likelihood, you may have to be prepared for the worst." The doctor said. "I am sorry though, to find someone you love alive again under such miraculous circumstances only to lose her again; I can't imagine what you must be going through." Dr. Schwartz then left the two alone as she exited the hospital room.

"Quentin ... I know this is a stupid question but ... are you going to be okay?" Oliver asked.

"I honestly don't know anymore Oliver," Quentin replied sadly and took a seat. "I mean, I know what she did to Dinah. I know what she's done. But ... but I thought, I thought I was finally getting through to her you know. I know she's not my daughter, not really. But seeing her like this, it's way too damn familiar."

Oliver just fell silent and took a seat next to him. "Yeah, yeah it exactly like at the hospital when we lost Laurel, our Laurel." He admitted.

"Now it's like losing her again. Just when it was starting to feel like I was getting her soul back." Quentin sighed.

Soul, her soul, Oliver thought. Could it be possible? He had to ask. "Hum, excuse me, Quentin, I need to make a call," Oliver said and left the room. Pulling out his phone.

* * *

Los Angeles, Night

John Constantine was enjoying a cigarette as he was waiting outside for his company tonight, the demon succubus, Chantelle, or Elle as he called her. They meant up from time to time, either to trade favors both business and pleasure. Immediately his phone rang. "Whoever's calling you are cock-blocking me in the worst way possible," Constantine said in irritation.

"Sorry, John, bad time?" Oliver asked though he was hoping he wouldn't go into detail.

"Oliver, always a pleasure mate," Constantine said pleasantly. "What can I do for this time?"

"Well, first I need to fill you in on a couple of things," Oliver said and then explained everything that happened. He reminded Constantine of Laurel's death which John did hear about at some point, he then told her about the Earth 2 version of Laurel coming to this Earth; as well as her reputation and her critical condition.

John whistled in amusement of the facts. "Blimey, Oliver you might actually have the most drama-filled life I've ever heard about and that's saying something coming from me." He joked. "But why tell me all this?"

"Laurel ... this Laurel's condition is critical but right now everything else about her aside from her brain is in good condition," Oliver explained. "And, I once remember you mentioning to me once that the soul, is connected to the human brain. John is it possible-"

"To place the Laurel of this universe's soul into her doppelganger's body." Constantine finished his sentence.

"Look John if it's not possible, fine. But I had to ask at least." Oliver said walking around.

"Don't go completely hopeless just yet mate. Of course, it's possible." Constantine assured him.

"It is?" Oliver muttered surprisingly.

"Well, to be honest, Oliver, I have no idea if it would work. I mean theoretically, it's possible. Human souls can't just go into any old body if they do, then over time, the body will start to reject the soul and eventually fight it off like a disease. But what your suggesting is another matter entirely, I mean this is Laurel's body, just from a different universe; Black Siren's body may not reject her spirit." Constantine explained. "This is ... sort of uncharted area, even for me."

"But could you do it?" Oliver asked.

"One way to find out?" Constantine admitted.

"Actually, hold for just a sec," Oliver said hanging up and went back into the room to discuss the matter with Quentin. "Quentin, there's something I need to run by you." He said and then told him everything that Constantine explained to him leaving the distraught and yet ... hopeful.

"You're ... you're saying we could get her back. Laurel ... our Laurel ... my Laurel back?" Quentin asked not believing what Oliver was telling him.

"It's possible," Oliver said as he felt he had to remind him. "Constantine doesn't really know ... but it's possible."

"But what ... what happens to this Laurel?" Quentin wondered.

"Quentin, you heard the doctor. She's already gone." Oliver reminded him sadly. "Besides. I once told you that if there was a way to save Laurel, I would find it and I would do it. Quentin ... this is the way."

Taking a pause for a moment, Quentin looked at Black Siren and then made up his mind. "Do it." He told Oliver, who got back on the phone with Constantine.

A few hours later

After smoking two cigarettes outside of the hospital to curb any cravings he might have, Constantine strutted inside the hospital. Eventually, he caught sight of Oliver.

"John." Oliver greeted him.

"Oliver," Constantine replied and the later joined him as they walked to Laurel's room.

"You know one of these days, I'm gonna need to know how you get around so quickly." Oliver brought up as he knew how long a flight from LA to Star City would take.

"Sorry mate, that's a trade secret." Constantine witted with a signature smirk. "Can't believe just as I finished helping one Lance, I've got to help another."

"What? Did you work with Sara and her team?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, Sara, and I had an "interesting" mission," Constantine replied, neglecting to mention the quick shag he and Sara had in the mental hospital. Before Oliver could ask what John meant by interesting, he and John arrived in Laurel's room while Quentin looked over her. "Oh, good you've arrived. Thank you for your help again Mr. Constantine." Quentin said walking extending his hand.

"Not a problem, Harry." Constantine shook it.

"It's Quentin." He reminded the warlock.

"Uh, I thought it was Harry." Constantine shrugged that he didn't bother to remember the man's name and went over to an unconscious Laurel. "So this is Laurel's doppelganger, well, she certainly every bit the lovely bird as your daughter. Pun unintended of course." He cracked at an unamused Oliver and Quentin.

After setting up a bowl of ingredients and lighting it on fire, Constantine then drank it and Oliver and Quentin winced in disgust as that could not be editable.  
"So, um," Quentin began to say but swallowed his urged to vomit. "Is this, ah, is this gonna be like the last exorcism you performed?"

"Restitution." Constantine corrected him. "And no, this is gonna be more complicated than that old son. First, I need to summon your daughter's spirit, if I can. After that, I then need to bind her soul to her doppelganger's body ... but that's where things get tricky."

"That's the tricky part?" Quentin noted sarcastically.

"Well then time for a resurrection," Constantine remarked. Standing at the foot of the other Laurel's bed, he held a personal item she held dear; her jacket as the Black Canary. Constantine then mutters a spell in Latin, and then the lights began flickering on and off. As Constantine's spell chanting became more intense, Laurel began moaning in pain causing Quentin and Oliver to worry over what was happening. Nearing the end, Constantine's chanting came to an abrupt stop once Laurel then started screaming. And when the Black Siren screams, destruction follows. Blowing Constantine, Oliver, and Quentin on the ground while also destroying the hospital window as a side effect. Regaining consciousness, the three men slowly got up and saw that Laurel was gone.

"What happened?" Quentin said. "Where did she go?"

"Bloody hell, if I know," Constantine grunted sarcastically. "I'm a master of the dark arts, not a mind reader."

"John, did it work?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly mate, I haven't the foggiest idea," Constantine admitted.

* * *

Streets of Star City

Stumbling on the streets, Laurel gazed at her own reflection in the puddle water in the streets. Suddenly flashes of memories surged through her mind, memories of her life on Earth 2 and on Earth 1. Remembering so many events flowing through her brain, Laurel held her hands against her head and began screaming. And she screamed destruction followed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry for neglecting this story, I got busy with my Arrow Rewritten: Season 2 story and also got sidetrack with COVID-19, my job, and other things I needed to do.**

**The idea of Earth 1 Laurel to inhabit Earth 2 Laurel's body has been suggested by some fans and Black Canary does a story of body-swapping in her history; which is long, complicated, and weird, so don't even bother to look it up.**

**For those of you unfamiliar with the "Harry" comment, it's a reference to Harry Dresden from the Dresden Files series a character that Paul Blackthorne played and who like John Constantine is a supernatural investigator.**

**Side Note: I might continue this as a short story, someday.**


End file.
